Start from the beginning
by LifelessApril
Summary: What happens when Abby and Tony meet for the first time? Will they remain friends with benefits or will something more rise to the surface?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I was inspired from a story so I wanted to make one of my own like that, seeing that we never really saw the time when Abby and Tony met. It will be short, but expect another chapter. I don't want to end it here.**_

Abby Sciuto was a young woman who worked as a forensic scientist in NCIS, but was also a ''happy-go-lucky Goth full of love and happiness'' as her friends would say it. She was now done from her work and figured to go out with her friends and have fun seeing as she never really went to bars, because she was always working late. So, she went in the bar which had been awfully loud for the past 2 hours now and figured that she really needs a drink.

All of this people would dance and would dance, not really communicating at all, but seemed like they'd enjoy it. Some of them, sitting on the barstool waiting for their drink, so they could get drunk and forget their problems instead of finding a solution. She really hated getting drunk, she had done it before and she felt that it was the most stupid thing to do. So, she scanned the room to find her friends and she had finally found them sitting on barstools and talking to each other. Heh, more like screaming to be heard. Her best friend was now there with her boyfriend having a good time when she really spotted. Abby approached them and hugged them all.

''Abby, babe, you said you'd call, but I've lost you for the past few weeks, what an amazing friend you are!'' Her friend playfully said.

Abby pouted and made a pleading expression. ''I'm so sorry, really, Sarah, but I've been so busy in Gibbs's team and it seemed so hard to keep with him that I almost forgot how to have fun.''

''He really is hard on you, huh? Well, he must relax a little bit, you're only human!''

''I know, right? Besides, I have a bestie named Sarah that I haven't seen her in weeks.'' Abby hugged her tight. Just then, Sarah's boyfriend came. ''Oh, look who visited us? How are you, Abby Queen?''

Abby rolled her eyes and smiled. ''Alex, hi.'' She hugged him too. ''Sorry, I've been really busy.'' He looked at her. ''You're always busy, but eh, no hard feelings.'' She smiled again. ''Anything to drink, Abby Queen?'' ''Ah, yes, what a gentleman, whiskey on the rock.'' He rolled his eyes. ''Rawr.'' She laughed, then he went to get the drinks. Abby whispered to her friend. ''Anything good going on?'' She nodded. ''Yes, there's this sexy dude over there, really working the ''boss'' outfit. I dig him.'' Abby looked at her. ''Hey, don't you have a boy? Leave that piece for me.'' Her friend winked. ''I'm tempted, girlfriend.'' Abby laughed. She winked at her friend and then approached the man, pretending to order a drink and sat on the barstool. Just then, a woman came and talked to him, then he took her hand and went to the dance floor. Abby swore. ''Oh, damn, I really wanted to get to know him.'' She looked at her friend opposite of the floor and shook her head.

Her friend gave her thumbs down and shook her head as well. Abby decided to stay in that place, seeing that she was already tired. She gazed at the dance floor and she saw that man looking at her intensely while spinning the blonde chick around. Abby got confused for a second, but recovered from it and figured that it was probably her imagination and to add, she was exhausted. So, she just forgot about it, got her drink and drank only two times. It was heavy for her.

An hour later, she noticed that she couldn't hold it anymore and she was about to pass out, because she wanted to sleep so badly, so she headed to her friend. ''Sarah, I can't hold it any more, babe, I think I'm going home and my bed is the only soul mate I truly love.'' She giggled, and her friend pouted. ''Aww, okay, but don't forget to call me once you get home and no excuses, girl.'' ''Bye Abby Queen.'' Her boyfriend waved and kissed her. Also, her friend hugged her tight. ''Nighty night, bestie.'' She smiled and Abby winked at her and headed out of the club. It was weird, she knew, but she wanted a strong coffee to wash that weird taste of whiskey in her mouth. She figured that there was good coffee shop still open a block behind, so she went.

She got the coffee and went out to go home. Just there, she was bumped by a man and caused the coffee to be hit on the dress she wore, she swore. ''Damn, there goes my coffee. Dude, didn't you watch where you were…'' As soon as he looked at him he realized that it was this man from inside the club looking at her and he was also surprised by all this. He smiled. God, his smile was a million dollar one, he was so beautiful and very gentleman. His perfume could be smelled by miles away seeing that it was quite strong. He had spikey, beautiful, brown hair and amazingly stunning green-hazel eyes. He looked like an angel. She smiled back like a little, weird, stupid girl and tried to get a tissue out of her purse. He, also looked at her. She was so different from every girl he had met by now, but apart from that, she was a beauty. She was tall, perfect body, quite long hair let down, and black like her whole appearance. Her eyes were shining in the night, those deep green eyes that you could get lost in them. Those red bloody lips that looked like you could kiss them anytime and this short dress that made her look like a celebrity that was going to get an award for being so sexy.

He managed to blurt something. ''I'm sorry, I'm not careful, but that's because your beauty blinded me, so it is practically all your fault.'' She laughed and she felt her cheeks going red and felt embarrassed, praying that he wouldn't notice. ''Is that how you flirt a woman? I'm sorry, doesn't work on me, pretty boy.'' He was amazed by her. How strong she was, how confident she was, sure about everything, she had nothing flawless.

He smirked. ''Well then, allow me to treat you to another drink at my place and give you something else to wear.'' She smiled. She figured that he was like her. She didn't like to talk; she was someone of few words. She wanted to do, she was done with talking, it never led anywhere. ''Fine, just promise me that you'll be a good boy.'' He nodded. ''Sure, sure, I'll be a good boy for 2-3 minutes.'' She giggled. ''Deal.'' He grabbed her by the waist and started walking, getting to know each other. She actually felt safe having someone guiding her. They couldn't actually make it until to his apartment.

He grabbed her face and started kissing her. Those lips full of lust and her moans full of promises. He didn't know how he unlocked the door, but as soon as he did, they found themselves in his bedroom, her on top of him, sucking his neck and groaning, while he was cupping her breast. They started undressing each other, not breaking the long kiss, not even to breathe. When they finally did, she jumped on him and he got up, hitting her against the wall and sucking her nipples. She had already taken his underwear off and now she allowed him to get in her. Without hesitance, he did and she started moaning for more. She wanted and needed more. Between his groans he managed to say ''Tony…'' and she managed to say ''Abby…'' while she was moving up and down faster and deeper than before.

They both couldn't hold any longer and as they both had a climax, he carefully put her on bed and she collapsed in his arms. Sex was mind-blowing; she actually hadn't felt it like that in weeks. He was taking deep breaths and she could see that he enjoyed it very much by the way he looked. He was smiling and looked down to her. ''This was amazing, Abby.'' She smiled. ''Tony, I couldn't agree more.'' She smirked and he smirked back. She got up, but she went to, he grabbed her by the hand and looked at her. ''Where are you going?'' She looked at him. ''What? You're expecting me to sleep with you? Hell no, it would ruin the magic and believe me, I don't want it to happen.'' He was surprised; she was the only woman that didn't stay over at night. He was truly amazed and intrigued by her. As she wrote down her number on his wrist, she passionately kissed him, wore back her clothes and left like a burglar, stealthy and quickly.

He was left there, still trying to understand what had happened.

She arrived at her apartment, she took a shower and went to look at the time, it was so late, but she just couldn't sleep, she still didn't believe what had happened there, but she needed to gossip about it with Sarah, so she took her cell phone and dialed her number. ''Sarah, it's Abby, you will never guess what happened…''

As they were talking for hours, they agreed that it was so damn late and they both had to work the next day so they promised to meet another time and talk about it with more details. They hang up and it looked like Abby wanted to sleep. And that was what she did. Next day, she woke up, not wanting to go to work really, but forcing herself to. She wore her neat clothes and headed to work. She was the first one to arrive and she turned on her babies, working on cold cases and finding evidence just in case, anything new turns up. Gibbs came in with his Caff-Pow only for Abby and kissed her cheek. ''Bossman, good morning!'' She smiled and almost jumped at him.

He looked at her taken aback by her mood. ''At least someone had fun last night.'' She blushed. And that's how a week passed and kept going. Not really forgetting the ''stranger'' that made her night magical. He didn't call and she didn't question. He was like her. Of course, he wouldn't call, but now she was at work and she couldn't think about that. She had more important things to think about. Just then, Gibbs entered. ''Abbs, our Director hired a Baltimore cop in NCIS and he figured that it was best to be in our team, seeing that we still new members.'' She was busy and didn't really pay attention to it and went back to check the microscope for evidence. Tony came in and as soon as he saw her he was very surprised. His ''mysterious dark angel'' was there, looking in the microscope, sexy as ever. It was like a dream, even though from that night, he invited 5 girls over until now, he couldn't forget her. The most mind-blowing and quick sex in his life. The woman that got him interested, intrigued and amazed at the same time.

It looked like she and his boss were close, so he figured that he should pretend that nothing happened and so he did. Then, his boss spoke. ''Abbs, that's Special Agent, Anthony Dinozzo.'' She looked from her microscope and when she looked at him, she felt like she lost the floor from her feet. The man that occupied her thoughts just a while ago, was now in front of her, looking perfect. But, she didn't want him dead so, she acted like she didn't know the guy. ''Abigail Sciuto, forensic scientist.'' She smiled and shook his hand.

Gibbs spoke. ''Abby, say it, what did you find for me.'' Abby pouted. ''Nothing, Gibbs.'' Gibbs glared at her. ''How much…?''

She looked back. ''Time? Err, 14 to 15 hours.'' He headed out and shouted. ''Good, in 10 minutes I want it on my desk.'' Abby looked down defeated. ''Sometimes I hate your guts, Gibbs.'' Then she looked at Tony. ''So, you're here.'' He looked back and smiled. ''Didn't expect it?'' She smiled back. ''Did you?'' He smirked. ''I always expect things, sweetie. Let's start over.''

She smiled. ''Yeah, let's do that.'' She introduced herself again and made a brand new start. Then they started talking for what seemed like hours.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been about 2 weeks since Tony came to work with them in Gibbs's team and they didn't talk about what happened that night at all. All they talked about was evidence and the case, just nothing else. Besides, a new team member had come from Secret Service, Special Agent Caitlin Todd. An amazing woman that actually kicked some ass and were flirted by Tony on daily basis. Not that Abby was really jealous; she knew that Tony was a womanizer no matter what so she didn't take it seriously. And about that night, it didn't really bother her, what was done was done. She didn't question it and it didn't occur to her either. They both believed they were fine that way. Also, another new Agent that came was ''probie'' as Dinozzo would call him. Special Agent Timothy McGee, a young, quite beautiful and sweet geek of the team that wanted the best for everyone. He was attracted to Abby and Tony would always glare at him when McGee talked to Abby or had any sort of communication with her. He wasn't jealous…just…protective.

When a case was closed after days of stress, Kate entered NCIS with an adorable puppy that they got to name Tony. Kate, Tony and McGee were actually talking about how men can't have women as friends. So, Kate was thinking that they could whereas Tony and McGee said otherwise. So, McGee left NCIS and Abby came in looking at the puppy and immediately hugging the dog. Kate smiled and looked at her somewhat irritated at the same time. ''Abby, can you please just tell him that a man and a woman can have friendship?''

Abby looked both Kate and Tony. ''Of course, they can, Kate!'' Tony raised his eyebrow and looked at her. ''Without having sex?'' She smirked. ''Oh, they'll have sex.'' Immediately she made her smirk disappear so Kate won't see it. Kate looked at her and widened her eyes. ''Abby…'' And questioningly raised her eyebrows. Then, Abby looked back at her. ''What, Kate? You never slept with a friend of yours?'' She smiled. Just then, Tony looked down, somewhat embarrassed and it just occurred to him that they really never talked about that night. He missed Abby. He wanted to feel her again, but he knew that Gibbs was protecting her now and he couldn't go anywhere near her. He was like a bodyguard, but mostly like a family. Something he never had. He realized just how lucky Abby is, but then again she was raised with no parents at all. He got sad when he thought about her life. Such an amazingly beautiful and cute woman, having to go through all those difficulties and face life the roughest way possible. He could understand her in some way. She was just like him. So, he pretended to work on it while Abby still looked at Kate smiling. Kate looked at her, then looked at the dog and started petting it, not really wanting to pry in Abby's business. Just then, Gibbs came in with his coffee and sat on his desk. Abby was the one that looked up first. ''Do you want me anything else, Bossman?'' He shook his head smiling. ''Nope, Abby, I think I'm good.'' Then Abby nodded and got up. ''Well, then I have no reason to be here any longer.'' She then turned around and left whereas Tony raised his head and looked at her while she was leaving. He didn't want her to leave, he wanted her to stay, but he didn't want to make it obvious in front of everyone so he just let her go away. He shook his head and looked down again continuing working.

''Is something wrong, Dinozzo?'' Gibbs looked at him. ''Something is always wrong with Dinozzo.'' Kate said smiling while Tony narrowed his eyes looking at her and Gibbs grinned. Then Gibbs started packing. ''Okay, people, let's call it a night. Dinozzo, go tell Abby that we're done.'' Right there, Tony could kiss Gibbs there and then for making his life easier. He smirked. ''On it, boss.'' Kate questioningly looked at Gibbs, and then he looked back at her. ''They have a talk to make.'' He smirked. Maybe he did know everything.

Tony went in the elevator and turned off the power, so he could think like Gibbs often did. He were thinking what to say and trying to make himself presentable at the same time. His head was spinning and there were so many thoughts in his head. Did he really want to bring up that night? Maybe she wouldn't want to talk about it. Maybe she would look hesitant or even not remember it at all, considering her behavior the past few weeks. Although, his behavior wasn't any good either. Anyway, he got all those thoughts out of his head and only thought positively now.

So, he turned on the power and pressed the button to Abby's lab. As it started moving, he tried to gather all the courage he could get and face her like a man. As the elevator dinged, the doors opened and they revealed Abby in a hurry, bumping onto him. She looked up and she saw him, suddenly her heart beating fast. ''Oh, hi, Tony.'' She smiled. He was so not prepared for this.

''Hey…Abby…'' Suddenly, he was slowed down, stuttering his words and started wondering if hanging out with McGeek all the time was bad for him seeing that the stuttering were contagious. Abby giggled. He liked her giggle, it sounded like the first day he met her. He smiled back. ''Where are you going in a hurry like that?'' He wondered. She looked at him. ''Oh, I have to meet a friend of mine.'' He narrowed his eyes. ''A date?'' She looked taken aback. ''Do you really care?'' He was getting mad all of a sudden and he didn't know the reason. ''Do you want me to care?''

They stared at each other and kept staring for what seemed like hours, not taking their eyes off each other. What he noticed was that she got it, pressed the button and now both arrived in the parking lot. The elevator dinged again, making Tony cuss inside of him for having an elevator so quick. As she went to step out, he pressed the button, grabbed her by the waist and kissed her while the doors closed. As it moved up, he turned off the power again. That kiss was awkward, quite scary. It wasn't passionate; it was soft, which really surprised her, because she thought that Tony was a guy that always liked women like that. Full of lust, taking it to the next level right there and then, but now that was not the case. He was kissing her softly, a kiss full of promises and love, affection and devotion. They broke the kiss and he closed his eyes leaning his head on hers. She opened her eyes at the same time he did and they looked at each other, then he hugged her. A move that surprised Abby once again. He was full of surprises, but she kept wondering the reason why. She looked at him. ''What are you doing, Tony?'' He looked and smiled, caressing her cheek. ''Falling in love…what are you doing?'' She gasped and started panicking, searching in her purse. ''Trying to find a psychiatrist's number.'' He laughed. ''But…my feelings are clear. All this time, I tried to forget you, forget our night, avoid you at all times and trying to get over you, but…I can't really. Abby Sciuto, you amaze me…'' She was speechless. She really didn't expect hearing these words from Tony. Especially Tony, maybe McGee but not from Tony. He never spoke these words, never being the literature kind of guy. He now, turned the power on and pressed the button to the parking lot once again. Okay, now she realized why people drink and she could really use one right now, but she refused to do that to herself. She wanted to go home as fast as she could. Think about what he said and think about where this is all going. She turned her back from Tony and he figured that he panicked her so he backed off her.

As the doors opened, Gibbs was impatiently waiting, tapping his foot on the ground waiting for the elevator. ''WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO DOING?'' He head slapped Dinozzo 2 times and Tony felt dizzy while Abby looked worried. Then he looked again. ''Don't make think me going by the stairs again.'' He barked at Tony and got in, pushing Tony and Abby out of the elevator. As the doors closed, Abby started laughing so hard and Tony just pouted looking at her and then making a mad expression, folding his arms. ''Yeah, ha, ha, very funny.'' He then went to his car and got in. Was that all? No further explanation about his behavior? Abby just stood there, stunned as he saw Tony's car accelerating and disappearing from the parking lot.

What just happened?


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I actually liked this story. I was able to turn my romantic side on. Don't worry, I will continue my other story as soon as inspiration visits me again. Thanks to Smush68 for reviewing and cheering me up with her reviews. Love you, girly.**_

As Abby was driving, she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss her and Tony had. She just couldn't believe that Tony was so different out of work. He was acting like a playboy man at work, being annoying but cute at the same time. She didn't know that he could actually kiss a woman softly sharing so many promises. And then he left, leaving her there to wonder, acting all mysterious.

He couldn't stop thinking about it either as he was driving. What was he thinking? Why he kissed her? He couldn't explain it himself after all. Maybe it was something that expressed him. But why soft? He usually left bruises on the women's lips. What was different? It was the woman. Abby was not just any woman, she was Abby. Very different from every other woman he met in his life. He was going through a dead end as to why he kissed her in the first place. He figured that he should stop thinking about it, go in his apartment, have a glass of whiskey and relax, watching Magnum P.I. Yes, that would fix it.

She got out of the car and leaned against it. She wanted explanations. And mostly, the reason why. She got back in the car with all the courage she could gather and drove away from her apartment building.

He was enjoying to the max. Even if he saw Magnum a thousand times, he just couldn't get over how awesome that man is. As a kid, he always dreamed to be him. As he was growing up he would mimic quotes or do other stuff. Just then, he heard what sounded like a knock. It sounded unsure, like whoever were knocking, sounded so unsure. He got up and he opened the door, it was Abby.

''Abby?'' She looked weird, so he started to wonder. Oh, she was here to hear explanations, he was so not ready for this. She was hugging her Caff-Pow looking at him as if she was lost and couldn't find her way home. He looked straight in those green eyes of hers and he immediately understood why she was there. ''I guess you're going to need some explanations.'' She hesitantly nodded. ''Well, then, come on in.'' He gestured for her to come in and she slowly entered his apartment. The memory of them making love in this house never faded and now it was showing harder than before. She tried to shake it off her head, but it wouldn't work, that was not a solution. She sat on the couch and he sat as well. ''Anything to drink?'' She shook her head and kept staring at him. ''Abbs, please, say something, anything.''

She finally spoke. ''I'm waiting for you to speak first.'' He nodded. ''Look, I know you want an explanation and I wished that I had a better one, but I don't know why I did it. It seemed like something I wanted to do so I went for it, and if it got you confused then I'm sorry.'' Just then, she leaned in and pressed her lips against his just as softly as he did in the elevator. He closed his eyes and kissed back. She finally after a while broke the kiss. ''I'm not confused, now I know.''

He smiled and kissed her again, and then he got her bridal style and placed her on the bed, crawling on top of her and unbuttoning her shirt, while he undressed her. They were kissing softly, thinking about every move that came next. He got undressed too and now she had her legs wrapped around him while he was sucking her neck. She let out moans of pleasure while she was whispering his name.

He loved it when she was whispering his name, no woman had done it before and I think that from now on, no woman will be able to do it and make him feel right, because it just won't. He was now kissing her body up and down, placing soft kisses here and there, knowing exactly how to drive her crazy. He, then, started sucking her nipples and she was holding the sheets tight trying to bite back her moan. ''Yes, Tony, please, more…''

As he was sucking her nipples, he opened her legs and went in her, fulfilling her needs. She was moaning, almost yelling and for once he didn't care if the neighbors would scold him the next morning. Her moans were like a song and his thrusts were the rhythm. He was enjoying it too; with this woman sex couldn't be normal. It was always mind-blowing, leaving him exhausted and enjoying it to the max. With every thrust, she let a louder moan and she couldn't keep it in anymore, neither could he. As they both climaxed, she collapsed in his arms and he held her there for what seemed like a lifetime. This woman next to him would be his downfall. He was afraid to admit it, but Anthony Dinozzo fell in love with Abby Sciuto. He wanted to spend every second of his life with her, even doing the most unimportant things, he didn't care, and just being with her was enough for him. He wanted to be able to look at her, smile at her, grin at her, smirk at her, prank on her, kiss her, hug her, hold her, protect her, keep her safe and most likely make love to her.

She was the angel he never knew that protected him. He was afraid to let her go, afraid that she's a dream and he will wake up, afraid that she will disappear as soon as he stops touching her. All he could do is hold her tight and pray to God to have her by his side forever. Even if she never believed in forever.

He still couldn't believe that he was in love.

Abby was in love as well. That man lying next to her was exactly was she needed. But she was just as afraid as he was. What if one day he leaves her? What if he freaks out when he hears that she loves him? What if he doesn't want her after that? What if he sees another woman one day and fall in love with her.

Abby wouldn't take it, she would be devastated and probably put Kate to kill him. She didn't want to tell anyone about their relationship. She wanted to keep it secret, because if she told them, then new problems would rise and she didn't have the courage for that.

Girl loves boy.

Boy loves girl.

Boy marries girl.

And this is the end.

That was the little story in her head, but in this life, things would never be that easy.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Aww, Tabby love.**

As he woke up the next morning his hand wandered off to Abby's side of the bed and he was quite surprised when he realized that Abby's side was not occupied by her. She wasn't there; he started wondering if what happened has been a dream. Suddenly, he heard a noise in the kitchen and immediately wrapped the sheet around him and put out his gun, walking stealthily towards the kitchen.

He looked at a shadow and he didn't even think about it. He aimed at the figure and shouted. ''HANDS UP!'' Then the figure screamed and dropped the plate that it was holding. The figure turned to look at him. ''Damnit, Tony! You're making it harder!'' She pouted and glared at him. He lowered his gun and took a good look at the figure. ''Abby?'' She looked at him. ''No, I'm Jeanne, but I came in the form of Abby.'' She continued glaring at him. ''What are you doing here?'' She widened her eyes. ''Did you take something?'' He blinked and confusingly looked at her. ''Err…'' She looked back. ''So, last night meant nothing to you…'' She lowered her head and immediately he smirked. She started cleaning the dish that fell and he went at her carefully so he wouldn't get cut. He forced her to stop and softly pulled her up and also, softly kissed her lips.

''Of course I remember, Abbs, I was just kidding.'' She looked at him and playfully punched his shoulder. ''Oww, Abbs.'' She giggled and hugged him tight. ''It feels like it's a dream come true.'' He nodded and smelled her scent, loving that scent and wanting it forever by his side. ''Yes, you're right.''

When they stopped hugging she looked at him. ''I would have made breakfast, but you were faster and ruined the surprise.'' He smiled. ''It's okay, baby, besides we need to go to work. Just, don't let anyone know about us.'' Us, this word in her head repeated several times and it sounded so magical and beautiful, as if she was waiting for it her whole life. It was her and Tony now. She had someone to live for and someone to protect and support in whatever would eventually happen. He turned around and headed to take a shower, whereas she started picking up the glasses that got shattered earlier. As he was showering, so many thoughts got in his head and wouldn't leave. Are you ready to settle down? Maybe she wants commitment. Maybe I'm supposed to make the first move. Am I ready to stop be a Casanova? Will I be able to make her happy? Will she be happy once she settles down with me? He put his hands against the wall and let the water splash his hair while his mind was occupied by Abby. He really loved her, he was in love with her, and he just didn't know if it was temporary or permanent. He didn't want to take quick decisions and then regret it.

Not that he ever regretted anything with Abby, but he just wanted to be sure. He didn't want to fool Abby or himself. As he stepped out of the shower, he wrapped around him a clean towel and head out to go and dress. When he got out, she was already fully dressed, as fully as Abby could dress, anyway. She wore brand new clothes, probably forgot them last time she slept in his place.

She wore a tank shirt, her usual dog collar and an awfully short skirt that showed off her petite, yet beautiful legs that every girl would kill to have. He raised his eyebrow and she looked at him. ''What?'' He kept looking at her. ''Abbs, I appreciate your style, but don't you think that you must wear longer…skirts?'' He smiled. She glared at him. ''No.'' He went poker face. ''Fine, I won't get between women and fashion, but if anyone starts harassing you, I won't do anything.'' She grinned. ''Yes, you will.'' He rolled his eyes. ''Fine, I will, but, give a man a break.''

She shook her head. ''Men don't deserve breaks.'' He narrowed her eyes and she went and kissed him softly, the same way he did this morning. He loved it when she would kiss like he did. She was such an amazing kisser; you would just want to kiss her lips and never let her go. She whispered at him. ''I'm going first. Come later.'' He looked at her. ''Ha, nice one, I'll be the one receiving the head slap again.''

She nodded. ''Yes, because it's normal for you to come in late, but not for me.'' He narrowed his eyes and she went out. As she left he let out a smile and chuckled as he saw her swaying her hips that way.

When she closed the door behind her and winked at him, he smirked and muttered. ''This woman will make me a crazy, jealous bastard.'' He shook his head still smirking and went to make coffee. When he went in the bathroom again, he saw her toothbrush and make-up there, also her perfume and few of her brushes and body lotions. In the wardrobe there was some of her clothes and in the living room some of her candles decorated with skulls.

In the kitchen cupboards there would usually be her favorite juice, snacks and cereal along with her Caf-Pows. As he observed all of her stuff, he smiled.

''Ha, I could get used to that. Oh, definitely, I would do my best to keep her.''

As he sat at the sofa he glanced at Abby's picture on the fireplace. He grabbed it and kept staring at her. This woman would be the woman of his life, his wife and his everything.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Guys, this took me sooooooooooooo long to write of my broken hand and it seems that I didn't rest it at all. Ugh. But I'm proud to give you this chapter. I owe thanks to Smush68 for caring for me and an apology to the rest of you that I took so long.**

As she got off her hearse she saw McGee locking his car and heading towards her. ''Good morning, McGee!'' She started jumping up and down and then hugged him tightly. McGee was taken aback by Abby. ''You're in a scary mood, Abby.'' She narrowed her eyes. ''That's called happy in my dictionary, McGeeky.'' He was also taken aback by the nickname, which usually was Tony's occupation. ''When I see Abby like that, it's scary in MY dictionary.'' She shook her head and started walking, as they started walking they heard a loud honk. It was Ziva, coming with her car. McGee smirked and Abby laughed as they saw Ziva with her new car. She was really getting the hang of it now. Abby wondered what Tony would say. She knew that Tony liked Ziva more than a friend, but she didn't know about Ziva's feelings, she just knew that things would get awkward between them. Jealousy would take place.

Ziva got off her car and they both clapped. ''Bravo, David, I see you're enjoying it.'' She smiled. ''I really do, Abby, that car is ugly.'' Both McGee and Abby looked at each other and confusedly looked at her. ''Err..'' Abby glanced at McGee seeing that he was trying to figure out what she was supposed to say. Then Abby took a guess and spoke. ''You mean beautiful.'' Ziva laughed. ''Yes, that, American people and their idiots.'' Both McGee and Abby said in unison. ''Idioms.'' Ziva got annoyed now. ''Shall we go now!'' They all went at the bullpen, but as they went to their desks, they saw Tony sitting in his desk doing paperwork. Ziva and McGee got automatically worried while Abby was just shocked. How did he get there faster than her? Does he occupy the speed of light? Abby looked at Ziva and McGee and saw them both looking worried. They knew that if Tony is doing paperwork in the morning like he does now, something off is happening.

They all walked slowly towards Tony, all terrified when he was like that. When Tony does that, they all get scared, even Gibbs. He usually looks so off character and it scares them. He didn't even look up to look at them. Not even Abby. Both Ziva and McGee went to sit at their desks without even a word whereas Abby just stood there in front of his desk, looking at him. Then Tony looked at her. ''Can I talk to you for a second?'' Ziva and McGee looked up at Tony. Ziva wondering why Tony is like that and McGee wondering why he wants to talk to Abby. Somehow he felt that this whole thing wouldn't turn out well. Abby nodded and Tony spoke again. ''In the head, alone.'' Now Ziva and McGee was getting suspicious having the ''hinky'' feelings, as Abby would say it.

She nodded once again and Tony got up, got her by the arm and went first. As they were in the head, Tony closed the door and looked at Abby. Meanwhile, McGee and Ziva were getting impatient when they both heard Tony yelling. ''WHO IS HE?'' Immediately McGee and Ziva ran to the head and as they were heading towards it, they stopped dead on their tracks, leaning against the door, trying to hear something, anything.

''Who is he, Abby? What does he want from you? Were you seeing him when we are together?'' She narrowed her eyes. ''What are you talking about, STOP BEING PARANOID!'' He got so angry with her now; he took off her phone from his pocket and almost shoved it in her face. ''THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!'' She looked at him. ''Where did you find that?'' He narrowed his eyes. ''You forgot it in my place last night.''

Both McGee and Ziva gasped. Last night? Abby was in Tony's place last night? Ziva whispered at McGee. ''What were they doing?'' McGee glared at her. ''I might be an 'Elf Lord', but I'm not a psychic, Ziva. Maybe they saw a movie, both of them are movie freaks.'' Ziva smiled. ''And you aren't?'' McGee rolled his eyes and continued listening.

''So?'' Abby threw her hands around. Tony narrowed his eyes again. ''So, I took it to bring it to you, so you could be able to contact with the team. AND IT RANG!'' Abby folded her arms. ''Oh my, what a surprise, the phone can ring. Tony got madder. ''DON'T GIVE ME THIS ATTITUDE!'' He angrily yelled and she yelled back. ''THEN GET TO THE POINT!'' And he spoke. ''AND IT WAS A GUY SEARCHING FOR YOU!'' And with the last word he hit the wall. Abby got scared, whereas McGee and Ziva were ready to go in.

''And he called you babe, and he asked who the hell I am and he wanted to speak with you and he told me that he's going with your kids to the park!'' Abby's eyes widened whereas Tony was ready to explode from his anger and both Ziva and McGee were ready to pass out.

What happened? Whose kids? Abby's? Abby doesn't have kids, or does she? But who was the guy? Did Abby have a family somewhere? And why didn't her team knew? What the hell was going on? McGee looked at Ziva who was lost and they both looked at each other trying to find an explanation. Tony looked at Abby who was as shocked as he was, Tony now trembling, thinking of the right words to say.

Does Abby have a family somewhere out there in this small world?


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I went in the future, you might get confused, but after they were together, they had many ups and downs, so they often were together and broke up. Then he fell in love with Jeanne, and then he killed Ziva's boyfriend, etc. The point is that all of this is taking place 6 years later.**_

Abby didn't know what to say. So many thoughts running around in her head. How was she supposed to deal with it? Tony had now folded his arms and was waiting for an explanation and he was getting impatient, so he spoke. ''So, are you going to tell what the hell is going on? What kind of game are you playing behind my back?'' She looked down and sighed. ''Fine. I'll tell you. The truth is…I do have kids…in Los Angeles. Their father died and the guy who called was the babysitter, we just call each other like that out of habit. It's merely a nickname.'' Tony's eyes widened and outside also McGee's and Ziva's did. But now, Gibbs joined. He knew what was going on. Of course he did, he knew everything. He was smiling. ''When did out favorite special agent became so jealous over Abby? They're merely friends, right?'' Gibbs smirked pulling out his sarcastic attitude. McGee and Ziva shrugged.

Tony looked at her. ''Who is he? What's his name?'' She looked back. ''I think you know him. It's Sam Hannah from NCIS Los Angeles department.'' Now, red covered his eyes and he looked as if he was ready to explode. ''Are you kidding me?'' He was stuttering now. She looked at him. ''OF COURSE I'M KIDDING! Did you even believe it? It sounds crazy! How am I supposed to have a family out there and be here hyper active all day? I'm not insensitive, I thought you knew me better…'' Ziva and McGee glanced at each other and then looked at Gibbs who secretly smiled and then he left. As Abby went to leave, Tony grabbed her arm. ''Then who was he?'' She looked at him. ''Maybe it was a wrong number! Did you actually hear him saying my name?'' He shook his head. And she looked at him as if she was judging him. ''Yet you were so quick to jump to conclusions.'' He narrowed his eyes and sighed. ''Abbs, what would you do? I get a call and they tell me this, they tell me that the woman I love more than anything has a family. Of course the human brain won't think optimistic, of course, I'm going to think all the worst things.'' She looked at him. ''We were supposed to have each other's back, Tony. We were supposed to support each other when everyone else doubts us. Believe in each other. Yet, you believed in what a complete stranger told you. When you killed Ziva's boyfriend, Ziva doubted you, everyone looked as if they were judging you. But, when Ziva came I was the one that supported you, who yelled at her, who literally said that we are better off without her. I WAS THERE!'' Now she started crying, still talking. ''When Jeanne left you, I was the one that came to your apartment and gave you a hug that almost knocked the wind out of you. When Ziva and McGee said that she was no good for you, I yelled at them. No else was there, I always was and I don't deserve to be treated like that and you know it. You should have believed in me.'' She looked down crying, whereas Tony's heart had just broken. Ziva and McGee looked at each other, sad and pensive. Abby then, opened the door and saw them, looking at her with apologetic eyes. She ran towards the elevator, passing Gibbs.

When Gibbs saw her, he knew what had happened and the team found Dinozzo in the head. Leaning at the wall, having his eyes closed and folded arms. Then he looked at them and got out. When he went to follow her, Gibbs spoke. ''Leave her alone, Dinozzo, to think.'' Tony stopped dead in his tracks. He knew what had happened, didn't he? He even knew that Abby and Tony were now together. Gibbs approached him as McGee and Ziva went to sit at their desks. ''I could have killed you right now, I could have yelled at you like no one else did. But I respect the fact that you already look like crap. Go home, rest a while, think a little and then come back to apologize, we will be waiting.'' Gibbs then went to Abby's lab as Tony turned to look at his team.

They looked at him as if they understood everything, but what he felt like right now, no one could understand him. Only Abby could, but she was feeling the same way and it was his fault now. They had passed many years since they met each other in that club. They grown very fond of each other, they had been together and broke up all the time. But in ups and downs they were always together measuring and counting what they had gained and lost. Will their relationship be the same way again? Is Abby's trust the same or has it broke? One thing's for sure. He screwed up and as he was thinking all of this, he took his backpack and went to his apartment.

Probably the bottle of whiskey would be his companion tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Sorry, everyone. I admit, it took me a long time to update this story. But thank you for waiting and I believe the next chapter will be the final one of this story.**_

Next day, Tony had a huge hangover, he was at work now. The team all throwing glances at him, to see if he was alright, but he wasn't alright, he could never be alright. Gibbs came in. ''Dinozzo, Vance wants you in his office.'' Tony sighed and stood up. ''Going, boss.'' Ziva threw a glare at Gibbs, he knew that she was worried, all of them were. ''Why the director wants Tony in his office…?'' Gibbs sighed. ''Hell, if I know.''

Tony knocked hesitant and Vance knew that it was him. ''Come in, Dinozzo.'' Tony raised an eyebrow. ''Well, hell, everyone knows my knock?'' Vance wasn't laughing. In fact, he was angry. ''Why, Tony? You're the best damn agent here, we need you. Why move to Rota?'' Tony sighed again. ''Look, Director. I feel like the atmosphere can't take any more mistakes. I'm fed up, we all are. I believe that a break should be given to me.'' Vance understood him in some way. ''But if you go there, you do understand that you won't be able to be transferred here again, right? It's the rules.''

Tony put his hands on his face and nodded. ''I do. But I feel like my book is over, yet I'm still trying to write more and more when it's already full. But if someone ever opens it, all they're going to see are bad letters, all stuck together and impossible to read. It won't be a beautiful book. So, I decided to write my last words, close it and pick a new theme to write.''

Vance liked how he compared his life with a book. After all, everyone's lives are all a book. Someone might want to read them, because they found them interesting, and someone might never want to open it, because they're afraid it might happen to them too, it always works like that. ''Very well, Dinozzo, I will file your transfer, and I'll give you some time to think about it again, just enough to make yourself sure about it. Every person need more time to think if they're sure about committing suicide…And that's what you're doing, Dinozzo.''

Tony looked at him and walked out of the room. As he walked at the bullpen he looked at McGee. ''Probie, tell Ducky and Palmer to come here, also notify Abby and tell her to come, I have to announce something.'' McGee raised an eyebrow but nodded. Gibbs glared at him while Ziva approached him. ''What is going on, Tony?'' He looked back at her. ''You're going to know in a few seconds, Ziva.'' She sighed. ''I feel humorous…'' Tony raised an eyebrow. ''You mean, funny.'' Ziva nodded. Tony looked at his boss and he noticed that Gibbs wasn't looking at him angrily, but sadly and pensive, like somehow he knew what was happening and tried to stop him. But Tony had taken his decision and right or not, he wanted to do it.

The elevator doors opened and Palmer, Ducky and Abby came out. Ducky and Palmer looked curious to what Tony had to say, whereas Abby was just moody. So, Tony decided to speak now that they were all here. ''As you know, people, the incident between me and Abby got us both pretty bitter. It's like the glass of water fell many times, but now it's that one time that cracked. And when a glass is cracked, we usually like to dispose it.'' He looked at Gibbs but Gibbs was ready to head slap him. ''Err, but the thing is that, I feel that this whole situation has become dire and that I need to take a break. I don't know if it will be for now, for a while or forever. But I've took a decision that I like to inform you about it. Years ago, Jenny, our former Director, gave me a kind of promotion so to say…she was ready to give me my own team in Spain.'' Everyone gasped or widened their eyes and somehow he knew their reaction so he decided to continue.

''I really found some excuses to say no, but the truth is that I didn't really wanted to go, didn't want to leave you. I think she understood it. That night, Probie told me that if I was promoted to have my own team, I wouldn't be here now and I was dying to tell him that I was given that promotion, but couldn't. I was the one that told the Director to not say anything in the first place.'' Now, McGee felt bad and looked down, if only he knew. ''To conclude…I decided to accept the promotion and leave for Spain.''

He looked at Ziva, that was about to cry. But when he looked at Abby, his heart shattered in million pieces. She was crying…tears were running down her cheek and she had a frown on her face. McGee was looking down either of embarrassment or sadness whereas Palmer and Ducky were both shocked and sad. Gibbs was plain Gibbs even though it looked like if his eyes shone brighter. Maybe it was with tears, he didn't know. Tony was now packing his stuff and was ready to go home. It felt like Déjà-vu all over again when Gibbs left for Mexico. He stood by the elevator door, everyone looking at him, also Vance being on top of the stairs, which gave him a flashback of Jenny standing there.

He smiled a little. ''I won't tell that Semper-Fi Bullshit, I will just order you to take care. Don't drink many Caf-Pows, Abs.''

Abby was crying now harder and Tony heard the elevator sound that indicated that it was time for him to leave. ''Farewell, team.'' He walked in the elevator and the doors were now closed, leaving the team heartbroken and silent, as if someone was lost.

Technically, someone WAS lost…


	8. Chapter 8 The End

A/N: Holy hell, it's been a long time since I uploaded something new. I'm sorry for that. I had so many things to do with school and other activities, plus, I have to give exams to pass my English lesson and take a paper that will provide my future. So, yeah. Don't worry though, this will be my last chapter and I am working on 2 other Tabby stories since I got inspired of my own videos. LOL Go and check my account xRikkunessx.

Was she supposed to run behind him? She didn't know. Only thing she knew is that he was going to leave for Spain and she wouldn't see him again…No matter how much they hurt each other, she didn't want to stop looking at those gorgeous eyes of his…full of lust, passion, a 32 year old boy trying to be the leader he could never be. Would he accept her?

That's what Abby had in mind while she was sitting at her lab, thinking about him, like all those restless nights she thought about him. Only this time was different. He was gone and she was left behind to gather the pieces of her shattered heart that he smashed on the ground. There she comes, Ziva, the last person that Abby wanted to talk to.

''Abby…'' Ziva approached cautiously.

''What is it, Ziva?'' Abby sighed, defeated.

Ziva understood that Abby's feelings for Tony were true and that she loved him with all her heart. She knew that Abby did, from the very first time she saw them laughing and smiling together. They were meant for each other. Even though, Tony had flirted Ziva, he never flirted her like he did with Abby. He would never raise his voice with Abby. He would always treat her with care. Like something he wanted to hold dear and close to him, like a little treasure that had a key in it. The key to her heart.

''Why don't you go? Stop him, explain to him how things are, that you wanna be with him…'' Ziva smiled slightly.

''It's not that easy…Tony...he…he can't be trusted to have a life with a big house, kids around, big garden for picnic, neighbors that go fishing. One day, he'd be the happiest man on earth, the other day he'd be packing his clothes to start a new life…'' Abby shrugged and bit her lips bitterly.

''Was he unstable with you?'' Ziva said truthfully. It was the first time she saw Tony so in love and so sure about his moves. Relaxed, yet stable and committed.

Abby shook her head. ''No…''

''Then, all you're doing is assuming, Abby. You're losing precious time. And you will lose the love of your life if you don't do something.''

Abby became alerted. ''You're right. I'm losing him.'' She got up panicking and grabbed her purse. She left in a hurry and didn't even put her coat on, leaving with her lab coat on.

Ziva slightly smiled and suddenly got very pleased with herself seeing that she saved a relationship and looking at the progress she made since she became an active member for NCIS. She was not introvert now and Gibbs and Abby played a huge part. Gibbs with his fatherly figure and Abby with…just herself… Nobody knew, but Ziva admired Abby.

Tony was tapping his feet on the ground while he was looking at his watch impatiently. A part of him wanting to go back and another part of him telling him to run away as far as he can, maybe even vanish. Then all he saw was a flashback. Abby smiling…Abby dancing, giggling, hugging him, touching him, kissing him, making love to him and then a single tear rolling down from her eye. A single goodbye she said when she looked at him entering the elevator. A single ''Tony'' she said with a voice that could barely be heard. A single apologize written in her eyes when she looked down while he was telling his goodbyes to the team. A single order to stay safe by telling her to not drink too much caffeine.

This flashback was enough for him to wonder how his life would be next to Abby and how his life would be without her.

Then a simple announcement that the plane was leaving in 10 minutes with destination: Spain.

He got up and got his suitcases.

''So, this is the end, Washington. This is the end, NCIS. This is the end, boss, Probie, Ninja, Duck, Autopsy Gremlin….Abby….''

As he was saying the names, a single tear rolled down from his cheek matching to the one of Abby's when he left. He was walking toward the airplane when an NCIS team ran up to him and handcuffed him, arresting him violently.

''What the?! What's going on!? Let me go! I'll lose my flight!''

In the distance, he could see the faint figure of his boss approaching with a smirk on his face. Tony couldn't figure it out.

Gibbs put his gun to his pocket and ordered the team to let Tony go, and then he smiled at Tony.

''I would never let a member of my team leave so easily, son. Not after my mistake with Kelly and Shannon.'' Tony didn't know what to say. He was confused and shocked, but wondered what this was about.

Then he saw his two favorite agents, coming, smiling at each other. McGee and Ziva. Ziva gave him a kiss on the cheek, whereas McGee patted his back and spoke ''Tony, you might be a pain, but I could never think of someone else to be my ideal partner.'' Tony smiled and smirked.

Then, all he saw was a white figure running so fast that he almost got dizzy. He didn't know why that person ran like that, but he had a weird feeling. And yes, there was Abby, running like hell, jumping on him, cringing on him and kissing his lips with so much lust that made everyone stop and stare with open mouths.

''You're not going anywhere.'' She said with tears in her eyes. ''I won't let you…''

Seeing those tears, he let himself join her by letting all his problems and fears go away while he was crying as well.

''I'm not leaving, baby, not with you by my side. You're my forever, Abby. You're my Semper Fi. You're the Shannon to my Gibbs. You're my Shannon.''

And right there, he swore he could see Gibbs tearing up for just a few seconds and then brushing it away. Everyone else cried, though.

They knew that Abby was Tony's infinite.


End file.
